E k s e n t r i k
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Aku akan menceritakanmu, betapa anehnya gadisku itu. Ia suka makan salju, menangis ketika melihat berita pemakaman, pokoknya... ia sangat eksentrik. Dan aku akan menceritakanmu, bagaimana aku sangat mencintainya. For Savers Contest: BTC III! Sasuke's POV, AU. Mind to RnR? :9


Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

Umurku 18 tahun. Warna mataku ibarat warna batu obsidian, dan warna rambutku layaknya warna bulu burung gagak.

Aku lahir dari keluarga ningrat yang cukup kaya, dan hidupku sejahtera, walaupun terkadang diwarnai perseteruan dengan Ayahku, Fugaku. Parasku? Yah, lumayan lah. Banyak yang berkata bahwa aku mirip artis Korea, tetapi aku tidak bangga. Aku lebih suka disamakan dengan artis Kung Fu—_wait_, itu tak penting. Aku di sini mau apa, tepatnya?

Oh, ya! Yang penting di sini, adalah, aku akan mendeskripsikan soal pacarku—gadis yang manis, namun agak sedikit—_well_, sangat, sebenarnya—aneh dan sifatnya berbeda 180 derajat dari diriku.

Tapi seaneh-anehnya ia, aku _**sangat**_ mencintainya.

Lihat? _**Sangat**__**sangat**_ mencintainya. **Bold**, underline, dan _italic_. Kurang ditekankan apa lagi?

Tetapi, maaf, Sakura—aku harus menumpahkan unek-unekku soal keanehanmu.

Karena, walaupun kau manis, tetapi kau aneh. Sekali lagi, maaf, Sakura. Aku tahu kau memberengut di meja sebelah sana.

.

.

**Beatrixmalf **presents

A SasuSaku fanfiction

.

.

[Aku tahu kamu aneh, tapi aku mencintaimu.]

©2013

.

.

For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III! :9

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no profits from making this fic.

**Warning**: Full of descript, Sasuke's POV, agak sedikit….boring T_T

-o0o-

Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Sakura itu aneh. Bahkan orang-orang yang tidak toleran sepertiku akan menganggap Sakura itu sangat aneh.

Ia adalah seorang gadis bertubuh semampai, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi layaknya gadis-gadis seusianya. Matanya sewarna klorofil, hijau muda bersinar. Dan rambutnya—nah, itu **keanehan pertama**. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, demi Kami-_sama_. Dan rambutnya itu asli, bukan imitasi. Sejak ia bayi, rambut Sakura memang sudah sewarna dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang, dan orang-orang sangat tertarik dengannya karena warna rambutnya itu.

Jika Jepang sedang ada dalam Musim Dingin dan salju menumpuk di jalanan, Sakura akan keluar dari rumahnya yang hangat, memakai pakaian tebal, dan membawa-bawa gelas, sendok es krim, dan baskom kecil bersamanya.

Ia akan mengeruk salju di tempat yang terbersih, menaruh tumpukan-tumpukan salju itu di baskom, kemudian beberapa tumpukan lagi di gelasnya.

Dan tebak apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Ia akan menyiduk gelas yang berisi salju tadi dengan sendok es krimnya, lalu sambil berjingkat-jingkat ceria pulang ke rumah, Sakura akan menghabiskan seluruh salju di dalam gelas itu. Sementara es yang ada di dalam baskom, akan ia olah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial.

Bukan hanya itu, Sakura maniak es. Ia mengkonsumsi semua hal yang berbentuk es. Es serut, es batu yang mengapung di jus yang kami pesan, bunga es yang ada di lemari es, bahkan tetesan-tetesan salju yang masih berbentuk heksagon!

Itu baru keanehannya yang kedua.

.

.

Jika gadis-gadis lain sangat menyukai bunga dan coklat untuk White Day, Sakura akan memintaku untuk membelikannya _Taiyaki_ dan sepasang kaus kaki. Ia sendiri juga akan memberikanku hadiah-hadiah yang aneh ketika Valentine, seperti giring-giring, dan paling sering hidangan berbau-bau tomat.

Sakura sering mengajak anak-anak jalanan untuk bertandang ke rumahnya, lalu memberikan mereka makanan dan cemilan. Ia juga acapkali membawa hewan-hewan liar yang jorok ke rumahnya, bahkan ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, Sakura akan memandikan mereka dengan senang hati, lalu mengembalikan mereka ke jalanan.

Sakura itu merepotkan. Kalian tahu—di rumahnya, Sakura memiliki halaman belakang. Di malam-malam yang cerah dan penuh bintang, Sakura akan tidur di luar. Ia akan membopong seprai dan selimut, menaruhnya di rumput, kemudian menghabiskan berjam-jam di luar untuk berbaring menatap bintang, bahkan sampai ketiduran. Dan kalau kebetulan aku bersamanya, akulah yang mendapatkan 'keberuntungan' untuk menggendongnya kembali ke kamarnya, padahal berat tubuh Sakura cukup berat, kuberitahu—sekitar 50 kilo, untuk tinggi 164. Ups, maaf, Sakura.

Sakura itu menyebalkan—tetapi yang ini benar. Ia tidak suka berkirim pesan melalui sms, maka dari itu smsku sering tidak dibalas, kalau pun dibalas—bisa sampai berjam-jam. Ia juga tidak suka ditelepon, jika aku memaksanya untuk mengangkat telepon dengan menelepon terus menerus, ia akan mengangkatnya lalu berkata kesal, "Ngapain sih telepon terus?" lalu akan menutupnya. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Sakura akan muncul di depan rumahku dengan sepedanya, dengan muka sewot.

.

.

Selain itu, Sakura masih banyak memiliki keanehan lainnya.

Sakura suka makan nasi dengan mentega saja. Ia lebih suka memakan sereal pada malam hari, dan bukannya pagi hari. Ia akan menonton bioskop dengan sebilah jagung bakar di tangannya, bukan dengan _popcorn_. Dan jika Sakura dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, makan Ayam Fried Chicken dulu atau nasi—ia akan memakan nasinya dulu, agar ia bisa menikmati ayamnya lebih lezat. Padahal di mana-mana, mungkin orang-orang akan langsung memakan ayam goreng mereka, atau disambi dengan nasi.

Sakura akan membuka kaca mobil bila hujan turun di aspal sesudah siang hari yang terik, karena ia suka bau_ petrichor_*****. Sakura akan turun dari mobil jika kami ke pom bensin, karena ia suka bau bensin. Sakura suka membiarkan pintu kulkas terbuka lebar dengan kepala di dalamnya—karena ia suka bau _freezer_. Ia menyukai aroma buku, kayu lapuk, kayu putih, kamper, karbol, dan wasabi. Bahkan Sakura tidak malu-malu untuk mengakui ia suka bau _baygon_, demi Kami-_sama_!

Sakura adalah gadis yang cengeng.

Ia akan menangis apabila _ending_ film yang kami tonton tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ia menangis sepanjang film Hachiko, dan ia meneteskan air mata ketika Hachi si Lebah gagal bertemu Ibunya. Sakura menangis ketika melihat seorang kakek susah berjalan di rumah sakit, dan Sakura menangis ketika melihat iklan orang hilang. Ia menangis apabila ada berita kematian dan musibah di televisi.

Sakura terlalu boros. Ya, terlalu boros. Sakura takkan tanggung-tanggung mentransfer uang tabungannya apabila ada iklan kemanusiaan di televisi, yang melampirkan nomor rekening sumbangan. Sakura menghabiskan uang dalam dompetnya untuk pengemis dan seniman jalanan yang ia temui dalam satu hari. Sakura akan mengirimkan wesel berisi uang belasungkawa bagi mereka yang saudaranya meninggal, bahkan mereka yang tidak ia kenal.

Sakura suka tertawa sendiri jika membaca buku. Membersit ingus keras-keras di depan umum. Tertawa dengan keras walaupun lawakan orang tidak lucu. Memeluk semua orang yang sedang bersedih, dan menawarkan bantuan bagi orang asing.

Ia aneh. Eksentrik. Menyebalkan. Cengeng. Sok akrab. Sok dekat. Selalu sibuk. Mudah panik. Ceroboh. Mudah cedera. Boros. Kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi walaupun aneh, Sakura membuka mataku terhadap hal-hal yang tidak kusadari.

.

.

Rambutnya yang terlampau mencolok membuat orang-orang mudah mengingatnya. Orang-orang akan berkata, "Oh, Haruno Sakura yang rambutnya _pink_ itu?" dengan rambutnya yang mencolok, aku mudah menemukannya apabila kami terpisah, dan ia tersesat.

Dengan hobinya yang suka memakan salju, Sakura mengajariku bahwa kebahagiaan bisa kita dapatkan dengan hal-hal kecil. Setelah mengumpulkan es, Sakura akan menyambutku di ruang tamu dan menyeretku ke dapur, lalu ia akan membuatkanku _Snow Ice_, dengan aneka macam sirup yang kusuka. Kami akan menikmati _Snow Ice_ yang rasanya tak kalah enak dengan minuman mahal—dan kami akan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan _Snow Ice _itu.

White Day ada untuk membalas kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta kasih seseorang, dan Sakura berpendapat _Taiyaki_ dan kaos kaki adalah lambang yang tepat. Taiyaki manis, hangat, dan rasanya tetap bertahan lama hingga gigitan terakhir—melambangkan cinta yang awet. Kaus kaki melambangkan perlindungan, ia tetap menjagamu agar hangat hingga kamu tertidur, bahkan Santa memberikan kado dalam kaus kaki, karena kaus kaki melambangkan cinta kasih keluarga. Dan hadiah-hadiah Sakura yang diberikan untukku selalu memberikan arti tersendiri, dan berbeda daripada yang lain—hingga membuatku merasa spesial.

Dengan sifat Sakura yang tidak hati-hati—membawa orang asing ke rumahnya—sesungguhnya menunjukkan bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang peduli. Ia ingin membagi kebahagiaan dengan orang yang kurang beruntung.

Hobinya yang memandang bintang, mengajarkanku bahwa harapan tidak akan musnah, ia tetap ada walaupun kita tak melihatnya—seperti bintang. Selain itu, Sakura mengajariku untuk menikmati keindahan; di bawah naungan bintang, aku akan merasa sangat hidup dan damai.

Sakura, si gadis _gaptek_ dan _kuper_—malah memberikan keuntungan bagiku dengan sifatnya itu. Sakura tidak seperti gadis lain yang selalu terfokus dengan _handphone_nya. Ia akan selalu ada bila aku perlu berkeluh kesah dengannya, dan ia akan selalu siap mendengarkan, tanpa perlu kusadarkan dari seluncuran dunia maya. Aku sangat menghargai sifatnya yang itu.

Sakura aneh, maka beserta itu pula ia unik. Dengan keunikannya, Sakura tetap sederhana. Dengan kecengengannya, Sakura menunjukkan bahwa hatinya sangat peka dan sensitif. Dengan keborosannya, Sakura mengajarkanku untuk tidak hitung-hitungan dalam memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, karena Kami-_sama_ pasti akan membalas kebaikan kita.

Sakura selalu menghargai orang lain. Ia _bersinar_ dengan keceriaannya, dan ia berpendar dengan kebaikannya. Sakura selalu hangat, karena hidupnya diwarnai sinar yang positif.

.

.

Maka dari itu, walaupun Sakura aneh, ia memiliki kelebihan yang sangat banyak dari kalian semua.

Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, _**sangat**_ _**sangat**_ _**sangat**_ mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan segala kekurangannya, kelebihannya, dan … keanehannya.

Karena aneh itu berarti eksentrik, dan eksentrik itu unik.

Dan Sakura unik, maka aku tambah mencintainya.

Terima kasih.

.

.

**_OWARI_**

Eh, belum selesai lhooo^^

.

.

**_OMAKE_**

Tepuk tangan berderai ketika Sasuke selesai membacakan Esai Kasih Sayangnya. Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi dalam kelasnya. Ada yang tertawa geli, tersenyum terharu, dan melirik jahil, bahkan ada yang heboh bersuit-suit.

Esai Sasuke sangat kontroversial, lagipula siapa yang menyangka seorang Sasuke yang pendiam bisa _seperhatian _dan _sebawel_ itu dalam menulis cerita, dan ini menyangkut soal kekasihnya? Beberapa gadis menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sangat pengertian dan perhatian, tetapi sayangnya—terlihat sangat mencintai Sakura.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tergelak puas, lalu melirik Sasuke sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis yang menutup wajahnya di sudut kelas, telinganya terlihat sangat merah. "Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Dan bagaimana pendapatmu, Sakura?"

Kelas langsung ramai lagi. Suitan ada dimana-mana.

Lalu perlahan-lahan hening, bahkan Sasuke ikut-ikutan memudarkan senyumannya, ketika Sakura menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan dan menyeringai horror.

"Lihat saja, _sensei_," katanya penuh enigma, "Aku akan mempermalukan Sasuke-_kun_ dua kali lipat ketika White Day nanti."

Dan Sasuke pun langsung pucat di kursinya.

.

.

**_BENERAN OWARI_**

Author's Says:

Holaaa! Masih inget saya, ga? /ngga

Meheheh. Kayaknya asyik juga nulis First POV, dan saya enjoy banget bikin fic ini, cepet selesai pula. Tapi mohon maaf kalo aneh gitu ceritanya, maklum, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin _first POV_, wakakak.

Ada yang ngerti jalan ceritanya? Jadi, seluruh cerita sebelum tanda '_OWARI_' itu adalah isi dari esai Sasuke, dan latar waktu di sini adalah ketika Sasuke ngebacain esai di Hari Valentine di depan seluruh kelasnya, karena—uhm, anggep aja tugasnya Kakashi untuk memperingati hari Kasih Sayang /plak

Kalo soal kebiasaan aneh itu, _well_, 70 % itu kebiasaan saya, 30 %nya lagi kebiasaan aneh sahabat-sahabat saya, saya numpang comot. Mungkin reader ada yang sehati dan seaneh saya?:3 wakakakak XD

Oke, sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya abal. Saya berpikiran untuk bikin fic dari Sakura's POV dan dia bikin cerita soal Sasuke, tapi kayaknya aneh, hiksu. Tadinya mau dibuat buat BTC juga loh. /teruskenapa

Dan… terakhir, ada yang mau review? T_T Revieeewww onegaaaai? :""3

Karena review sangat berharga.

**Akoira Numoz Bysantia,**

1519 words only,

_Bea._


End file.
